The Wall
by llama.pwns
Summary: Tomorrow will be the today I worried about yesterday. There is no bright future for me. Only his dark past... and my darker tomorrow. / JokerxOC / Rated M for a reason.
1. Isn't there where

**Hello, all! This is the short prologue of The Wall. It doesn't explain much, but by the end of this fic, you'll understand. I will update as much as possible - reviews are a big help guys, so please remember to leave a comment/review if you so happen to read this. It let's me know what I need to improve on, and how, and when, and why... y'know.**

**Enjoy!**

**- N.**

**-NOTE; I DO NOT OWN THE CANON CHARACTERS. thought i'd let y'all know. 8|**

_... we came in?_

There was, at one point, a tenderness inside of this man. As I stare over at him - tears and blood having stained my cheeks - I look past his physical scars and see the emotional scars, lifted in the form of anger and chaos. His chest rises and falls softly, his breathing calm and gentle with the first deep sleep he has had in ages... my baby-blue's can't help but stare at him in wonderment; in awe. He is beautiful. No matter the chaos and insanity he has put himself, Gotham, and myself through, my love for him will forever burn. Moving from my broken mattress on the floor, I kneel beside the bed - my corrupted eyes studying every inch of his unmasked face, his broad naked figure shivering... even as he sleeps he still looks past me.

I will forever be nothing to him - yet at the same time, everything he needs in a companion. Someone who will obey, someone who will be loyal... someone who has nothing else to live for. My fingertips brush some hair from his face, and he twitches from dreams - they must be haunting him, as he whimpers and curls into himself. A soft sigh escapes my chest, and I grab my blanket to lay over the both of us; I crawl into bed next to him and nuzzle into his back. A suicidal move on my part, yet he appears to relax once my warm body touches him. This moment here... this is where I ponder tomorrow. This is where I wish, dream and pray for him to love me in return. And yet, I know tomorrow will bring me nothing but bruises and torment. Tomorrow will be the today I worried about yesterday. There is no bright future for me. Only his dark past... and my darker tomorrow.


	2. The Leap

**Welcome to Chapter One of 'The Wall', where we get a small introduction of our main character. Again, my promise stands. I will try to update as much as possible. I have a little sick baby on my hands right now. Poor girl. 3**

**Anyway, the NOTE is the same; I do not own any of the movie canon characters.**

**Enjoy, all!**

**-N**

The bridge was almost as popular as the Golden Gate... a popular suicide destination - jumpers in Gotham would come here to end their miserable lives, and who was anyone to stop them if they didn't want to live anymore? The only difference between this bridge and the Golden one was, nobody died at this bridge. Either the Batman would change people's minds, or the cops would change their minds, promise them help, get them safe... sure, but is that really what people want? Isn't chaos supposed to be a part of our lives? If we're always to be saved, what's the point of going out? Finding trouble? Bringing my arms out to my sides, I shut my eyes tightly, stepping closer to the edge. No Bat to save me tonight - I had timed this accidentally, perfectly. The Batman was busy with a bank robbery, as well as the cops. Brilliant.

A tickle against my face, and I shook the hair that flipped about in the wind. This was my chance - my first time doing this, and my last. I opened my eyes slowly, staring down at the choppy waters below me before shutting them tightly once more; taking a deep breath, and letting myself fall forward. Normally, when one falls, they feel fear - the world slows down around them, and they reflect on their life for the last few moments they are conscious. Perhaps, even unconcious they reflect on their lives, but who are we to ever know? Just one more mystery of the human, (which frankly, is already confusing enough). However, as I fell, I felt nothing but calm. I was relaxed, ironically enough, as I plummetted towards the black ocean. That was one thing that always facinated me. In Gotham, no matter what time of day it was, certain places and things still looked black as night. The ocean at it's shores, for one. Certain parts of the city were menacing and morose, even in high noon. Today, the ocean looked like ink.

As I got closer to the water, I shut my eyes tightly, taking an instinctual breath of air. I anticipated the hard hit, and the chilling water biting at my flesh, like the pincers of angry ants. It never came. The bungee that had been harnessed to my ankles and waist pulled me back with a snap, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling and releasing my deep breath in a fit of terrified laughter. Now, opposite to suicide jumpers, I reflected as I came back up from the water, watching it grow farther away from me as I bounced back.

I had never been suicidal, despite the horrors of my past. The fire that took my family, my home, all of my possessions... it lights my dreams every night and burns them into nightmares. I awake screaming, bothering my neighbours in the small apartment I found refuge in. Now as I really think about it, I wondered how I managed to find time between my two jobs in order for me to go bungee jumping. The bouncing finally stopped, and as I was being reeled back in, I sighed contently. I needed this rush. There had been too much on my mind lately - the stress of my jobs, trying to keep rent paid... the memories of my family, and truly how I had none left, nor any friends to speak to about the whole ordeal. In the midst of my thoughts, the bungee cord waved chaotically, and I brought my head up a bit to stare up at the top of the bridge. That wasn't right... I wasn't supposed to be tossed about like this. I barely managed to see a bright yellow school bus before my head flopped back down at the forcefullness of the bungee swaying. Definitely not right.

"**Everything okay, up there?**"

A face glanced over the edge of the bridge... and it wasn't the bungee's manager. The man was broader, more mature and masculine. However, as I got closer I noticed that the man was wearing something not ordinary people wore. Clown make-up. A raise of my eyebrow was given before I watched helplessly as the bungee manager was thrown over the edge of the bridge by a few men wearing clown masks. It took a few moments for me to finally realize... this was not the time to stay calm and cool. This was a helpless time to panic. Closer I got to the bridge, I began screaming and thrashing about, the bungee cord swaying again under my thrusts and wails. I felt my feet touch the support plank I had jumped from, and all I could do was scream harder and louder. Calling for help - for anyone to come to my aid.

"**Shut her up.**"

And the world goes black.


End file.
